Hard To Let Go
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: “I just don’t want to be without you again.” SK. Oneshot. Challenge fic for GrayRain Skies. Reviews always welcome.


Okay, This is for Gray-Rain Skies' Challenge. It took me a long time to think of what this one-shot should be about (which is actually kinda sad), but I think I got it! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! S/K Forever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or 'Simple and Clean'

Note: This takes place right after KH2, but I altered the ending. Kairi never gave the letter to Sora or anything like that. He's just home.

Hard To Let Go

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

_Lyrics_

XXXXX- Scene Change

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

**It's going to be okay...**

**No, It's Not.**

Earlier when Sora had picked her up from her house, Kairi knew something was wrong. It was the way he smiled at her when she closed the door, the way he kept his gaze down towards the ocean blue as he rowed the boat, and the way he put more thought into his words. As if they were his** last.**

Kairi didn't question him, because she knew that Sora would tell her what was going on sooner or later. She tried to keep up a flowing conversation, but she found her attempts her only a failure. So a silence overcame the duo. It was a deafening silence, an awkward silence, an **uncomfortable **silence. Kairi tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear as she took a seat next to Sora on the side of the bridge.

"Kairi..." It was the first word Kairi heard Sora say all day. She loved the way he said her name, but right now, she really didn't favor that there was a bit of a sad ring to it. Turning her head towards him, she smiled at him.

Be positive and keep the smile. It's probably not as bad as you think.

"Yeah?"

"Ever since Kingdom Hearts, I don't think I ever appreciated each day of my life as much as I do now. The days where I don't have to go fight the heartless, The days where I don't have to think about when my last breath may be, the days I'm with you," Sora flashed a small smile towards her, "those are my best days. I know it sounds a little bit over dramatic, but it's the truth. I count these days and I can't believe I hit forty-nine days without a word from the King...well..." he averted his gaze towards his tan danging legs, "**almost."**

_You're giving me too many things lately, you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, _

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said 'No.'  
I don't think life is quite that simple."_

...Almost?

Don't forget to be positive. Keep the smile while you ask...

"Almost?" Kairi blinked, "Oh! You mean considering that this day is almost over...right?"

It's not as bad as you think.

Sora sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair, "No."

You know how you get that feeling when your teacher tells you that you have to present your project to the class and you feel that huge ton of bricks suddenly fall on the pit of your stomach? Kairi had that feeling, but it was only a thousand times worse.

"No?"

"I got a letter from the King." For Sora, telling that to Kairi was like a preacher telling God that he hated him.

Forget it. It was exactly what you were thinking.

"Well," Kairi swallowed the knot in her throat, "At least I'll be there with you this time."

Why was she making this harder for him than it already was? He knew it was going to be difficult, but not **this** difficult.

"Kairi, I'm going alone."

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Kairi laughed to keep herself from crying.

"What about our promise, Sora? Did you forget about that?" Kairi asked, her smile replaced with a frown.

"Of course I didn't Kairi, but-"

"But what, Sora? Why are you trying to keep me here? You're afraid I'll get hurt or something, right? Well Sora, you can't really stop me from getting hurt. I have the possibility of getting hurt there, but if you keep me here, you're already hurting me. I refuse to stay here!" Kairi yelled, standing up on the bridge. She didn't care how loud she was, and frankly, she didn't give a damn. You try having your best friend taken from you once, and then listen to him as he tells you that he's leaving you again. Tell me if you still can keep a happy demeanor and a smile on your face.

"You're right. You're not staying here because Destiny Islands' is one of the first targets for the heartless. You're going to Disney Castle where it's safe," Sora stood up. He hated bossing Kairi around, but it was the only way she might listen to him.

"No! I'm going with you!"

"You **can't. **Kairi, you are the last person I want to be away from. But if you came along, your safety and other things would distract me to much from what I had to do. Besides, the King isn't fond of the idea already, and I have to do what he wishes. You know that."

"But... I could..." Kairi could argue forever with Sora's decision, but she knew his mind was made up.

Walking slowly up to Sora, she placed her thin arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. He could smell her sweet shampoo as he placed his muscular arms around her too. They stood there, just embracing each other, for five minutes. His heart close to hers, feeling as if they were communicating instead.

Kairi broke the silence.

"I just don't want to be without you again."

_The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said, _

_"Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so.  
And maybe some things are that simple."_

XXXXX

"I didn't think we would be saying goodbye so soon," Kairi said as she stood next to Sora by the Gummi Ship.

"Yeah, I know," Sora said, leaning slightly against the ship. His cobalt eyes scanned Kairi's cerulean ones.

"Hyuck! Sora, let's get this thing a goin! We got us some heartless to beat!" Goofy commented, opening the window and sticking his head out, "Goodbye Princess Kairi! Don't worry, We'll be back soon! Hyuck!"

"You big palooka! Leave Sora and Kairi alone!" Donald screeched, throwing Goofy back by the collar and slamming the window shut with his white feathered hand.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Sora shouted, laughing afterwards. He straightened his posture and walked towards the door. Kairi bit down on her lip when she saw him open the door.

Laugh, Smile, or Grin. Don't cry.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"You have the lucky boxers on?" Kairi asked lightly, trying to produce a happy atmosphere.

"Heh. Yeah," Sora bent over slightly and ruffled the top of her head, "How am I going to live without your silly questions?"

Kairi giggled, but her eyes twinkled with tears, "I'll miss you, you lazy bum."

"I'll miss you too," Sora brushed a lonely tear that cascaded down Kairi's creamy cheek, "I'd hate to remember you crying though. Smile...for me?"

Oh but you don't understand how much I'm trying to.

Kairi nodded, brushing away the rest of her tears, "Only if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never change," Kairi responded, remembering how she told him basically the same thing a couple years ago. She intertwined her fingers with his and locked her eyes on his, "Because I love the way you are."

"I promise," Sora said softly, "Kairi, I-"

"Sora!!" His two companions shouted from the Gummi Ship. Sora sighed.

"You?" Kairi asked, pretending that the whole interrupting thing didn't happen.

"I...gotta go," Sora said before giving Kairi a tight, warm hug. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to. After he pulled away from the hug, Sora started to climb in the Gummi Ship.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

Note to Self: Remember this moment. Though I'd hate to admit it, this may be my last one I ever have with Sora. Don't regret not doing something later on.

"Hey Sora," Kairi called, gathering all the courage she had.

Sora turned, "Yeah Kai?"

"We didn't pinky swear," Kairi walked up to him, "But you know, that's okay. I thought of something that'll make sure you'll never forget."

Even before the blush could rush up to his face, or before he could ask her what the hades she was talking about, she pressed her lips to his.

Now, it wasn't a passionate kiss. It was their first. But, not having a passionate kiss was alright with them, because it was simple and clean. And that was just the way the two of them both would've wanted it.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

XXXX END XXXXX

Wow, The plans I had for this totally got screwed around and I didn't picture it ending like this. But, I love how It turned out. I hope you guys do too! Don't forget to hit that little review button at the bottom on your page! Thanks a ton!!


End file.
